Mroźny wyścig
Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie – odcinek 20 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce. Wylądowaliśmy w Tokio, gdzie uczestnicy zostali podzieleni na pary. Potem w opuszczonym magazynie szukali dwóch ukrytych wojowników ninja. Każda para otrzymała sznur i nunchaku. Heather trochę przesadziła i w niewiadomy sposób pomyliła Ashley z wojownikiem. Blondynka otrzymała cios w twarz i zemdlała, przez co ona i Duncan nie mogli ukończyć zadania. Courtney i Lucas jako pierwsi złapali wojownika oraz zdobyli nietykalność i pierwszą klasę. Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy się z Heather, która najwidoczniej miała pechowy dzień. '''Chris: '''O, dzięki! Kocham tą japońską herbatę! Dobrze, że kupiłem sobie jej spory zapas w Tokio. Na czym to ja skończyłem? A, tak. Kto dzisiaj będzie musiał opuścić program? Komu uda się wygrać pierwszą klasę? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie! Pierwsza Klasa '''Lucas: '''Jakoś tak dziwnie tutaj bez reszty drużyny, co nie? '''Courtney: '''No, może. Zresztą i tak byłaby tu teraz z nami tylko Ashley. '''Lucas: '''No tak, zostały tylko trzy osoby z naszej drużyny. '''Courtney: '''A wszystkich jest już tylko siedmiu. Powinniśmy zrobić coś, żeby nie odpaść przy następnym głosowaniu. '''Lucas: '''O ile będziemy jeszcze głosować. '''Courtney: '''Może jeszcze się zdarzy taka okazja. Myślę, że powinniśmy zgadać się z Ashley i Zoey, żeby zagłosowały tak samo jak my. Zgadzasz się na taki układ? '''Lucas: '''Może być. Czyli zostaną tylko chłopacy, którzy byli w jednej drużynie. '''Courtney: '''I przy najbliższej okazji głosujemy na któregoś z nich. Teraz musimy skupić się na tym, żeby nie przegrywać zadań. '''Courtney: '''O, dziękuję! Te ciastka są pyszne! I tym razem Heather nie zje mi wszystkiego. Druga Klasa (pokój zwierzeń)'Lightning: 'Pierwszy raz zanudziłem się w tym samolocie do tego stopnia, że spanie było najciekawszą rzeczą, jaka mnie tam spotkała. Ta Zoey w ogóle była tam ze mną? (pokój zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'Znowu poczułam się osamotniona… No cóż. Teraz to każdemu może się trafić. Nawet się nie spodziewałam, że Lightning może tak cicho siedzieć. Chociaż w sumie zdawało mi się, że przez długi czas spał… Trzecia Klasa '''Ashley: '''Super. Nie mam teraz z kim gadać. '''Alejandro: '''To po co głosowałaś na Heather? '''Ashley: '''Sama już nie wiem. Przez ból głowy nie myślałam rozsądnie. '''Duncan: '''Heather też chyba nie myślała. W końcu przez nią przegraliśmy. '''Ashley: '''No, nie wiem jak wtedy mogła mnie nie rozpoznać. '''Alejandro: '''Jak tylko kogoś zobaczyła w oddali to od razu jak najszybciej pobiegła wymachując tym nunchaku. '''Duncan: '''To chyba za bardzo jej zależało i przesadziła. (pokój zwierzeń)'Alejandro: 'Muszę wymyślić coś, żeby pozbyć się z programu Duncana. Tylko nie wiem co. Trudno będzie przekonać innych, żeby na niego głosowali. Pozostaje mi tylko sabotowanie go podczas zadania, co też nie będzie zbyt proste. Antarktyda '''Chris: ' Ale tutaj zimno, co nie? 'Chris: '''No co? Budżet nie pozwala nam na zakupienie dla każdego z was kurtki. Musicie jakoś wytrzymać. Zresztą zaraz się rozgrzejecie. Na wzgórzu '''Chris: '''Tutaj rozpocznie się pierwsza część wyścigu. '''Ashley: '''Jakiego wyścigu? '''Chris: '''To wasze dzisiejsze zadanie. Wyścig będzie podzielony na trzy części. Na początek zjedziecie z tego wysokiego wzgórza. '''Alejandro: '''Jak mamy zjechać, skoro prawie nic tam nie widać? '''Chris: '''Musicie starać się jechać prosto. Jeśli będziecie mijać słupy, to znaczy, że dobrze jedziecie. '''Courtney: '''A jak ktoś się zgubi? '''Chris: '''No cóż. Jak ktoś nie będzie długo wracał, to może go poszukamy. Tutaj macie cztery pary nart i trzy deski snowboardowe. Wybierzcie sobie, na czym chcecie jechać i przygotujcie się do startu. '''Chris: '''No dobra, jesteście gotowi? '''Ashley: '''Eee… Chyba tak. '''Chris: '''A więc, start! I część wyścigu '''Alejandro: '''Jeżdżenie na nartach to łatwizna. '''Ashley: '''To gdzie są te słupy, które mamy mijać? '''Duncan: '''Tam w oddali coś chyba jest. '''Lucas: '''O ile to nie jest ktoś z nas. '''Ashley: '''Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to coś się ruszało. '''Zoey: '''No świetnie. Zostałam na końcu. (pokój zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'To nie moja wina, że pierwszy raz jechałam na nartach i kiepsko mi szło. Ale z drugiej strony byłam najgorsza, a na pewno nie tylko ja jestem początkująca. '''Alejandro: '''Cały czas jestem pierwszy! '''Alejandro: '''Nawet tam nikogo nie widzę… < i nagle uderza w słup i upada na ziemię> '''Alejandro: '''Au! '''Lightning: '''Tak! Lightning to wygra! '''Alejandro: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy… Przy mecie '''Chris: '''Gratulacje, pierwszy skończyłeś pierwszą część wyścigu. '''Lightning: '''Dostanę za to jakąś nagrodę? '''Chris: '''Później będziesz miał pewne ułatwienie. '''Chris: '''Mamy już trzy osoby, wy też będziecie mieli łatwiej w następnej części zadania. '''Courtney: '''A co teraz będziemy robić? '''Chris: '''Za chwilę się dowiesz. '''Alejandro: '''To ja miałem być pierwszy! '''Duncan: '''Ale jednak nie jesteś. '''Alejandro: '''Gdyby nie ten głupi słup… '''Chris: '''Dobra. Są już wszyscy, więc możemy iść dalej. Jezioro '''Chris: '''Tutaj odbędzie się druga część wyścigu. Widzicie te kry lodowe? '''Ashley: '''Chyba nie będziemy skakać po tych krach na drugi koniec jeziora? '''Chris: '''A właśnie będziecie. '''Courtney: '''A jak ktoś wpadnie do wody? '''Chris: '''Dlatego musicie uważać. Ta część jeziora nie jest taka duża. Nawet nie macie jak się zgubić, bo tutaj już lepiej widać okolicę. '''Lightning: '''A jakie jest to ułatwienie dla mnie? '''Courtney: '''Nie tylko dla ciebie. '''Chris: '''Tutaj są trzy różne „drogi”. Na jednej są największe kry, i tą drogą może przejść Lightning i Courtney. Na drugiej drodze kry lodowe są już mniejsze i tędy mogą przejść Duncan, Lucas i Ashley. A pozostali, czyli Zoey i Alejandro, przejdą się po drodze, gdzie kry lodowe są najmniejsze. Ale mimo wszystko każdy ma takie same szanse na szybkie skończenie tej części wyścigu. Po prostu niektórzy będą częściej skakać od innych i narażać się na upadek do wody. '''Ashley: '''A jak ktoś woli nie narażać swojego cennego, pięknego życia i nie chce skakać po tych krach? '''Chris: '''To niech idzie się spakować w samolocie i zapomni o wygraniu pieniędzy. Wystarczy taka odpowiedź? '''Ashley: '''Tak, niech ci będzie… '''Chris: '''Zanim zaczniecie muszę wam jeszcze powiedzieć o trzeciej części wyścigu, który zaczyna się od razu po skończeniu tego. Po drugiej stronie jeziora są dwa skutery śnieżne, sanie dla dwóch osób oraz trzy pary nart. Te sprzęty mogą wam pomóc w szybszym dotarciu na metę. '''Alejandro: '''To ostania część to zwykły wyścig? '''Chris: '''Tak. I też będziecie musieli uważać na to, żeby się nie zgubić mimo oznaczeń na całej trasie. '''Courtney: '''To jak będę pierwsza po drugiej stronie jeziora, to mogę sobie wybrać, czym chcę pojechać? '''Chris: '''Tak, ale możesz też iść bez niczego. I nie pytajcie czemu to powiedziałem. No dobra, zaczynajcie! II część wyścigu '''Lightning: '''Ten skuter śnieżny już należy do Lightninga! '''Courtney: '''Ja muszę to wygrać! Rany, ale tu śliskooo! (pokój zwierzeń)'Alejandro: 'Muszę zrobić wszystko, żeby wygrać. Nietykalność jest teraz dla mnie bardzo ważna, bo wiem, że inni pewnie będą chcieli mnie wyrzucić. '''Duncan: '''Dzięki, gdyby nie ty, to zamarzłbym w tej wodzie. '''Lucas: '''Nie ma za co. Trzeba sobie pomagać. (pokój zwierzeń)'Courtney: 'Czy ja dobrze widziałam? Jak on mógł pomóc Duncanowi?! On nie powinien nawet z nim rozmawiać. Lucas chyba dobrze wie o tym, co zaszło kiedyś między nami. Może i to było dawno i już mnie nie obchodzi ta sprawa, ale… No… po prostu nie chcę patrzeć jak oni ze sobą gadają. Po drugiej stronie jeziora '''Alejandro: '''Tak! Teraz nie mają ze mną szans! '''Lightning: '''Ten skuter jest mój! '''Ashley: '''Nie! Ja go chcę! '''Lightning: '''Zapomnij o tym. '''Ashley: '''Pff. No jak on mógł? Dobra, wsiądę na sanie i zmuszę kogoś, żeby mnie pociągnął. '''Ashley: '''O, hej. Może razem ze mną pojedziesz saniami? '''Courtney: '''I może mam cię jeszcze ciągnąć? '''Ashley: '''No ktoś musi. Mogłybyśmy się potem zamienić, ale jak się rozpędzisz to nie będzie nam się opłacało zatrzymywać. '''Courtney: '''To ja już wolę pojechać nartami. '''Ashley: '''Czemu? '''Courtney: '''Ty też powinnaś wybrać narty. Skąd możesz mieć pewność, że ktoś ci pomoże? '''Ashley: '''No w sumie… '''Ashley: ' Na wszelki wypadek poczekam sobie z tymi nartami. 'Courtney: '''Jak sobie chcesz. (do Ashley)'Duncan: Na co tu czekasz? 'Ashley: '''Nie miałbyś ochoty pomóc mi w wygraniu? '''Duncan: '''Nie możesz mieć sań i nart. '''Ashley: '''Te narty są po to, jakby nie wyszło mi z saniami. '''Duncan: '''W tych saniach mogą jechać dwie osoby? '''Ashley: '''Tak, ale łatwiej będzie ciągnąć jedną. '''Duncan: '''Dobra, pomogę ci, bo ja też na tym skorzystam. '''Ashley: '''To fajnie. '''Lucas: '''To dla nas zostają narty. '''Zoey: '''Powinniśmy się pospieszyć. Zostaliśmy ostatni. III część wyścigu '''Ashley: '''Wow, te sanie są bardzo dobre! Jak szybko jadą! '''Duncan: '''No, łatwo było się rozpędzić. '''Ashley: '''Co ty robisz?! '''Duncan: '''Póki jedziemy szybko i nie ma zakrętów, mogę sobie posiedzieć. '''Ashley: '''Ale to niebezpieczne! '''Duncan: '''Damy radę. I tak już nie przegramy. '''Ashley: '''Będziesz musiał potem od nowa się rozpędzić. '''Duncan: '''Trudno. Na razie jeszcze nie zwalniamy. '''Alejandro: '''Co się z tym dzieje?! '''Alejandro: '''Hamulce nie działają?! Chcę to zatrzymać! '''Alejandro: '''Ten skuter to jakiś zepsuty złom! '''Alejandro: '''Tylko nie w tą stronę! '''Alejandro: '''Nieeee! < w tym momencie przejeżdża w tym samym miejscu Lightning> '''Lightning: '''Zdawało mi się, czy słyszałem jak ktoś krzyczał? '''Lightning: '''Czemu nie mogę tym dalej jechać? Głupi złom! '''Lightning: '''Super… '''Ashley: '''Te skutery są zepsute! Jak dobrze, że nie zdążyłam go zabrać. '''Lightning: '''No nie, wyprzedzili mnie. Mam gdzieś ten skuter. '''Ashley: '''Zaczął za nami biec. '''Duncan: '''Chyba nas nie przegoni? '''Ashley: '''Oby. A niech tylko spróbuje coś nam zrobić… < w oddali widać Courtney, Lucasa i Zoey na nartach> '''Lightning: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie zdążą mnie prześcignąć. Przy mecie '''Chris: '''Chyba ktoś się zbliża… Niestety. '''Chris: '''Gratulacje, Duncan. Wygrałeś wyścig. '''Ashley: '''A ja? Przecież też jechałam tymi saniami. '''Chris: '''Ale to Duncan pierwszy przekroczył linię mety. '''Ashley: '''Ale… '''Duncan: '''To jest moja nagroda za to, że ty cały czas sobie siedziałaś. '''Courtney: '''Nie, to ja miałam wygrać! '''Chris: '''Trzeba było ciągnąć sanie. Duncan dzięki temu wygrał. '''Courtney: '''A co z tymi, którzy jechali na skuterach? '''Lightning: '''Skuter Lighninga się zepsuł. '''Ashley: '''Zaraz… Gdzie Alejandro? '''Chris: '''Wiedziałem, że kogoś tutaj brakuje. Jego skuter też pewnie się popsuł. Obydwa były wadliwe. '''Courtney: '''To dlatego mówiłeś, że można też niczego nie brać? '''Chris: '''Tak. No dobra, stażyści zaraz gdzieś znajdą zagubionego uczestnika, a my spotkamy się na ceremonii. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Dzisiejsza ceremonia będzie trochę inna, ponieważ nie będziecie głosować. To ja wybiorę, kto ma odpaść. '''Alejandro: '''A pod jakim względem wybierzesz przegranego? '''Chris: '''Pod względem dzisiejszego zadania. Pierwsza puszka z napojem Chrisa McLeana wędruje do Duncana, który zdobył dzisiaj pierwszą klasę. '''Duncan: '''Mogę sobie potem kogoś wybrać? '''Chris: '''Tak, po skończeniu. Ashley i Lightning też są bezpieczni i spędzą razem czas w drugiej klasie. '''Ashley: '''Ja też powinnam być w pierwszej! '''Chris: '''Ale niestety nie jesteś. A w ostatniej klasie będą… Courtney... '''Courtney: '''Uff. '''Chris: '…oraz Lucas… '''Chris: '''A z programu odpada… Alejandro! '''Alejandro: '''Co?! Wcale nie byłem najgorszy! '''Chris: '''Jako jedyny nie przekroczyłeś linii mety i nie ukończyłeś wyścigu. '''Alejandro: '''To niesprawiedliwe! '''Chris: '''Nie narzekaj. Tutaj wszystko jest możliwe. '''Alejandro: '''Nie zamierzam stąd iść. '''Chris: '''A więc pozwól, że ci pomożemy. '''Alejandro: '''Nie! '''Chris: '''Zaraz, nie daliśmy mu spadochronu! '''Chris: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że zdąży go złapać. Teraz niech Duncan wybierze sobie kogoś do towarzystwa. '''Lightning: '''Oczywiście, że wybierze Lightninga. '''Ashley: '''Mnie wybierze. W końcu to dzięki mnie wygrał. '''Duncan: '''Wybieram… Lucasa. '''Lightning, Ashley, Lucas, Courtney: '''Co?! '''Duncan: '''Tak, dobrze słyszeliście. Wybrałem go, bo w sumie uratował mi życie. '''Chris: '''Ok, kolejny odcinek dobiegł końca. Kto jako następny zostanie wyeliminowany? Kto wygra kolejne zadanie i przybliży się do zdobycia półtora miliona dolarów? Żeby się dowiedzieć oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie!